rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Robyn Hill/History
Battles Background A graduate of Atlas Academy, Robyn is a candidate in the Kingdom of Atlas' council election, with news broadcasts describing her as a "Hometown Hero" of Mantle. She runs against Jacques Schnee for a seat on the Atlas council, and plans to "end Ironwood's tyranny" according to her supporters. RWBY Running for the Council Robyn stands near a barricade, waiting for the vehicle that Ruby, Penny Polendina, Clover Ebi and Qrow are riding in, in order to find out why large sources of Dust are being transported to Amity Colosseum instead of being used to fix Mantle's outer wall. Robyn presumably orders two of her Huntresses to approach the group from behind and then greets Clover. Before she can get an answer for why the supplies are being taken elsewhere, Penny comes out from the vehicle and asks Robyn to call off her Huntresses. Robyn relents, but after the protagonists pass, she vows to find discover why all the Dust is being transported to Amity, no matter what it takes. Later, on the night of the election, Robyn and her Happy Huntresses hold a rally in Mantle, confident in her victory over her opponent, Jacques Schnee. Although her victory becomes increasingly unsure as the night goes on, she gives a short victory speech before the results are in. Suddenly, all the lights go out and a hooded figure begins killing many of her supporters and injures Fiona Thyme. Robyn is unable to defend against the attacker due to her lack of vision. When the power comes back, she sees Penny standing over her and a number of dead bodies at the rally as Schnee's victory is displayed across the screen. She deduces that Ironwood sent his robot to kill her and her supporters, and makes an enemy out of him and all of Atlas. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Sparks" *"A Night Off" Carving a New Path After the election night incident, Robyn and her Happy Huntresses began stealing some supply shipment trucks during a curfew and a ban on public gatherings. When attempting one heist, however, Robyn discovers Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna and quickly orders her Happy Huntresses to make their separate escape and regroup at their hideout. Robyn flees as Yang and Blake give chase, but they are adamant about talking and inform her about Ironwood's secret project. Skeptical at first, Robyn tells one of the two to hold her hand and reminds them that they do not have much time before the Ace-Ops arrives. When Blake takes Robyn's hand, Robyn uses her Semblance and asks the cat Faunus about Ironwood's motives in the tundra. Despite Blake telling the truth, Robyn questions why Ironwood keeps it a secret. Blake says that he cannot trust anyone and that if certain people in Atlas find out, they will try to destroy Amity. Before parting ways with Yang and Blake, Robyn swears that she will never stop until she finds out the truth. After Jacques' electoral victory, his first act is to gather the council to put Ironwood's standing in question, to which Robyn is invited and attends. The council gathers at Jacques' manor, and Robyn sits with them at the table. Jacques is cordial with her, knowing the event's purpose is targeting Ironwood. The council questions Ironwood's closed border policy, saying it hurts relations with the other Kingdoms, and Robyn is quick to say it is hurting everyone. When the conversation shifts to the Amity Project, Robyn is shocked that even the council does not know about it. Later, once the council had finished questioning Ironwood, Robyn decided to challenge if he was hiding something more from them, with the plan of using her Semblance to prove it. Before he could accept, Weiss Schnee burst into the room, telling the council they had the wrong man in trial. Weiss then shows the group a clip of Jacques and Arthur Watts planning on rigging the election to Jacques favor and showing Jacques true amoral character,greatly shocking Robyn at the revelation. While Ironwood and the Councilmen questioned Jacques, calling for his arrest. Robyn enraged by his actions,angrily accused Jacques of being responsible for the massacred victims of her victory party and having their blood in his hands, as per his and Arthur Watts agreement and was further enraged at the fact that he "only" wanted to win the elections and his apparent attempts to deflect responsibility. They soon realized Watts was beginning to block them out of Atlas' systems. Ironwood's Group and Ruby's Group began to plan how to prevent Salem from obtaining knowledge of the Amity Project, prompting Robyn to once again ask what it's for. There, Ironwood decided to tell the remaining Councilmen, as well as Robyn, about the truth behind his secrecy and about Salem, greatly shocking the Huntress. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Worst Case Scenario" *"Cordially Invited" *"As Above, So Below" Category:History pages